Him or Me? Take Your Pick
by Neospice12
Summary: This is a 808633 fic Yamamoto x Haru x Ryohei Simply put, it's just a oneshot about how the two of them could get along together in a random given day with Reborn being up to his crazy antics


So this is a Yamamoto x Haru x Ryohei type of a oneshot. This one isn't to… obvious compared to the other ones but I thought a fun interaction oneshot like this would be nice. I don't write too many oneshots where the feelings aren't too obvious. Hopefully this will peak your interests.

So I'm going back to college soon in a bit more than a week. Before that, I will be updating every single one of my stories. Yes, every single one, and I will also be publishing both of the new stories that I've been talking about. One of them being the Sequel to 'Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker'. Hopefully you all will be excited for that.

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, but to Akira Amano

* * *

><p><strong>Him or Me? Take Your Pick.<strong>

"C-can you please set me down-desu? This is so… embarrassing…" Haru whimpered as she was being held in Ryohei's strong arms.

Ryohei shook his head determinedly. It was a bright and sunny day and three teens were walking down the street together attracting a lot of attention.

Well, two boys were walking and one girl was technically being carried down the street to be more accurate.

"No can do little missy, I'm going to keep holding you until I can no longer." Ryohei said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Ha ha, come on senpai, you have to give the other contestants a chance as well." Yamamoto laughed.

Ryohei thought about it and he shrugged handing Haru over to Yamamoto and he was holding Haru in his arms this time.

Haru was hiding her face behind her hands not enjoying this at all. – Okay, that as a lie. She was enjoying this somewhat but it was just so embarrassing she couldn't help but not find it so amusing anymore.

How did she find herself in his predicament you ask? Allow for me to show you.

.

.:Flashback:.

.

"So, let me get this straight… we are doing some competition with our own famiglia members?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn nodded his head dispersing out pieces of paper to everyone that they knew.

"This is somewhat like a popularity contest to see who can get voted the most in different categories. You are able to vote for yourself. Please only vote for those that are related to the Vongola tenth generation." Reborn explained.

Everyone looked down at the categories and they were as followed:

The cutest, the smartest, the most mysterious, the most athletic, the least athletic, the most annoying, the most dangerous, and the easiest to get along with.

"Reborn? Why is there a 'the cutest' category here?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well everyone will be answering this poll, so might as well have a personal question." Reborn said.

Lambo puffed out his chest and pounded on it proudly. "Lambo-sama is a shoe win for all of them!" Lambo laughed.

"You can't possibly be the most athletic and the least atheletic at the same time!" Gokudera shouted smacking Lambo which made him burst into tears.

Tsuna looked at the list nervously wondering just what evil plan Reborn had come up with.

"If no one gets into a category is there a punishment game?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn shrugged not intending to reveal anything to any of them.

Tsuna could only shake his head and sigh at Reborn's little antics.

Everyone started to answer their little poll and when Reborn thought that everyone had enough time he just took the ballots even if some weren't finished yet.

He quickly tallied up the scores and he announced the winners.

"The winner of the cutest is, Chrome. The Smartest is Gokudera. The most mysterious goes to Mukuro. The most dangerous goes to the obvious Hibari. The most annoying is of course Lambo with an overwhelming landslide win as almost everyone voted for him in that category. Tsuna won the most categories with the least athletic and the easiest to get along with. Yamamoto and Ryohei are both tied for the most athletic." Reborn announced the results.

Ryohei and Yamamoto both looked at each other and they both started to count everyone who had voted in the room.

There was an odd number of voters but yet they both tied?

"There was one person who hadn't voted at all in that section. Miura Haru, would you like to cast in your vote now?" Reborn asked her putting her on the spot.

Haru fidgeted in her spot not knowing which of the two boys were more athletic. Yamamoto was great in many sports and he was great at baseball. Ryohei was very athletic as well being a great boxer after all. She couldn't choose who was the more athletic one no matter how long she thought about it.

"A-ano… I can't choose between them-desu. I think they are both equally athletic." Haru admitted.

Ryohei of course was pinning for the athletic category for himself. He loved his boxing to the EXTREME! He had to get that category.

Yamamoto was great with sports and he had the soul of a pro baseball player with their innate sense of competitiveness.

"Well then the two of you are going to have to prove who is more athletic. Haru, run." Reborn ordered.

"Ha-hahi?" Haru looked around frantically not understanding the dire situation this was to the two athletes.

"Run."

Haru did as she was told and she ran.

Reborn counted down a minute before he turned to both Yamamoto and Ryohei. "The one who catches her first wins." Reborn said and had Leon transform into a little airhorn and honked it.

The two athletes bolted off.

"I'm not going to lose this one senpai." Yamamoto grinned.

"Ha! I won't lose either! I will win to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

The two athletes had sparks flying between each other, their competitiveness were starting to get the best of them.

The two ran looking for Haru.

Ryohei being the one to run all the time; he was able to run at a pretty quick speed, but Yamamoto was no push over himself.

Once Haru was in sight the both of them picked up their speed in attempt to catch Haru first.

They were both about a foot away from her, and Ryohei decides to jump towards Haru, and Yamamoto being the 'baseball nut' he was slid onto the ground.

Who gets Haru first? Ahh…~ it's a tie!

Well what are they to do now?

"Hahi! Haru is being attacked-desu! Desist from attacking Haru!" She shouted trying to wiggle out from their grasps.

The two jumped away from her, with their hands up in front of them to show that they meant no harm.

"If you both caught Haru at the same time, then you both can just try to prove who is the most athletic and whomever Haru chooses will win." Haru suggested.

The both of them looked at each other speaking to each other with only their eyes.

Ryohei grinned and scooped Haru up into his arms and he started running down the streets.

"I can prove my athletic ability by running around the whole city with you in my arms and never let you down!" Ryohei shouted loudly, almost busting her eardrums.

.

.:End Flashback:.

.

That was how she found herself in such a situation. Quite the predicament wasn't it?

People were staring at the three of them like they were some freak show. Well, you don't see a girl being carried bridal style being run around the city with another guy running next to them every day.

"Hey hey, why not we play a few rounds of EXTREME! Jankenpo?('Rock Paper Scissors')" Ryohei suggested.

Yamamoto kept running being determined to match or go over the time that Ryohei ran for when he had Haru in his arms.

Ryohei smiled, excited over Yamamoto's curiousity over the game, it must meant he'd be game.

"Alright, this is what you do, we play rock paper scissors and the loser will have to do whatever we are dared to do. If we cannot complete the task, we lose. The winner will gain the title of 'most athletic.' What do you say?" Ryohei explained.

Yamamoto grinned and he set Haru down gently, stopping his running. "I like the idea, let's do this."

Ryohei smirked at Yamamoto's answer. That's what he liked to hear!

The two of them thought about which of the three signs they wanted to throw out first before they started the game.

Haru was looking at her surroundings and was watching the boys play their game.

They would ask some crazy things of each other.

100 pushups in a minute, 1000 sit ups in 5 minutes, 100 pushups with her sitting on their backs, and whatever torturous exercising exercise they could think of.

The two were having a great time with this game.

Well, people do say that sporty guys bond with sweat, tears, and blood. At least that's what is always said in shounen jump series.

Yamamoto and Ryohei had a certain spark in their eyes and Haru sat in her spot, crossing her legs pretzel style, looking up at the bright sky that served as a perfect spotlight for this show down.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were sweating and laughing as they played this intense game of Jankenpo. Haru could only watch as they were torturing themselves feeling bad for them.

She watched as some of the sweat would make their clothes stick to their bodies, and she could see the skin where no cloth covered ripple and stretch whenever they had to perform their punishment dares.

Damn these boys never quit! Haru would've died by this point.

Haru just feld her body ache as she watched Yamamoto do 100 pushups and when Ryohei had to do 1000 sit ups. This. Was. Toture.

She felt so fat now. Maybe she should go home and do 3 sets of 10 sit ups and pushups.

That's a good work out, but that was like a picnic in the park to the both of them.

It seemed as though the two boys were distracted enough, considering no matter how many times she asked for them to stop, her words fell on deaf ears.

"Haru will… just… sneak away before… things pick up again-desu." Haru slowly snuck away as the two males were still competing against each other in a fun game.

Yamamoto and Ryohei snapped out of their exciting game to stare at her intensely. Where was the determiner of their victory going?

Haru froze in her tracks noticing how intense their gazes could be if she took just another step away from them.

She sighed and she sat onto the ground boredly waiting for them to finally finish their game.

Unbeknownst to them two people were watching as this was going on.

"So, Reborn what will happen if they never figure out a winner? Will Haru have to be tortured for the rest of her life?" Tsuna wondered a bit worried for the poor girl.

Reborn shook his head and he chuckled.

He pulled out the poll surveys and handed them over to Tsuna.

He flipped through all of the pages making a tally score in his head.

What a minute something here didn't add up.

"Reborn, between Ryohei and Yamamoto there is a clear winner. Why did you tell them there was not a clear winner?" Tsuna asked sending Reborn a wary look.

"I thought it would be funny though, is that so wrong?" Reborn asked with his little baby act he would use against Tsuna whenever he didn't want to put up with Tsuna's complaining.

Tsuna sighed walking up to the three to hand them the polls so they could look the results over.

"Hahi! Reborn-chan! You put Haru through this horrible predicament-desu! Haru wants an apology!" Haru whinned waving her arms apprehensively.

Ryohei and Yamamoto exchanged a congratulatory handshake with each other. Such like sportsmen with a great sense of sportsmanship, no hard feelings.

Reborn had already escaped with Leon who morphed into a hang glider.

Ryohei and Yamamoto both smiled at each other picking Haru up and went running again.

"Come on Haru, let's go and have some fun in the park or something. Got to say thanks and sorry for putting you through this." Yamamoto laughed as he held Haru in his arms who was as red as a tomato from being picked up so suddenly.

Ryohei was running next to them shouting things like 'Playing in the park to the extreme!', 'Being thankful to the extreme!', 'Sorry to the extremist extremes!', etc. at the top of his lungs.

"Good luck Haru, you'll be needing it…" Tsuna sighed and he turned on his heel to walk back home.

* * *

><p>Well I tried, I just love them shorter oneshots. Ha ha why am I writing so much of them? … Honestly? They are much easier to write than my stories. I will be having 6 that I will try to regularly update so, why not have oneshots to occupy some of you while you wait? Those stories are hard to keep up with you know (but it's my fault for having so many of course lol.)<p>

Even so, I'm determined to do this. Hopefully you all and stay with me for a long time. If you read my forum you'd get these types of news a lot earlier than anyone else. :/ If you like knowing spoilers and what not, go to my forum found on my profile.

Also, who is the winner you ask? Seriously, I'm with Haru. I've no idea myself. I want to know what do YOU all think? Who do you think wins the title of 'most athletic'?

-Neospice12


End file.
